Shugo Chara Facebook!
by whiteseximo
Summary: I got inspired to do this after reading someone else's story of how their lives would be on Facebook.
1. FB 1

**Vali: :D I got inspired to do this by someone who also did a Shugo Chara! Facebook**

**Ikuto & Amu: *evil glares***

**Vali: I need a break sometimes ppl!!!**

**Ikuto: Aw well.**

**Amu: o.o**

**Vali: I DON'T OWN FACEBOOK OR SHUGO CHARA!**

**Shugo Chara Facebook**

**Hinamori Amu** is SOOOO kept up in homework

**Tsukiyomi Ikuto replied to Hinamori Amu's status: **We don't need to know about your life.

**Hinamori Amu has replied to her status: ** YES YOU DO

**Fujisaki Nagihiko has replied to Hinamori Amu's status: ** Rude much?

o.o

Hinamori Amu has poked Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto has poked Hinamori Amu

Hinamori Amu has poked Tsukiyomi Ikuto

Hotori Tadase has just opened up his café in Café World!

Ikuto says **(Got tired of last names xD) **Girlie much?

Tadase replies Me girlie? Yah right. You are lol your level 42! ;D

Ikuto says …….

Amu has just hit Ikuto with a cement pillow. You have 12 hours to respond back!

Ikuto says: WHAT THE HECK?!?

Mashiro Rima, Hinamori Amu, Hoshina Utau, Hotori Tadase, Souma Kukai, Fujisaki Nagihiko has just joined the group "Everyone hates Tsukiyomi Ikuto"

Ikuto has responded to that long status **(XD lol)** Omg. MY OWN HATE GROUP! :D

O_o

Ikuto has hugged Hinamori Amu on Buddy Poke

Hinamori Amu has b*tchslapped Tsukiyomi Ikuto

Ikuto replied: WHAT THE HECK!?!?

Amu replied: Hehehhe.

Ikuto has gotten a result of "The Jonas Brothers" of the band you resemble the most in! O_O

Replies:

**Hinamori Amu **MUAHAHAAHAHAHH **(A/N: No offencement for the Jonas Brothers)**

**Mashiro Rima **Yes, Joe fits you perfectly

**Souma Kukai** Nice!! XD ROFL

**Mashiro Rima's **lover's initials are: N.F

Replies

**Rima: ** OMG

**Amu: **WHAT???

**Rima: ** N.F!?!?!?!?!?!?

**Amu: ** We don't know anyone with N.F..

**Rima: ** THIS IS AN AMERICAN BASED WEBSITE! SO THE FIRST NAME ALWAYS COMES BEFORE LAST!!

**Amu: **N.F……N.F…..*gasps* OMG F.N!!!

**Rima: **o.o

**Nagihiko: **What's all the fuss about?

**Amu: **O_O

**Rima: **NOTHING IM GOING TO REMOVE THIS POST ANYWAYS.

O____________O

**Hinamori Amu's **lover's initials are I.T

Replies:

**Amu: ** LOL I.T!!

**Rima: ** Why are you so happy? You got your enemy's intials.

**Amu: ** Huh.

**Rima: **American.

**Amu:……….**

**Rima: ** o.o

**Amu: …….OMG *faints***

**Ikuto: ***smirks*

0.o

**Tsukiyomi Ikuto** has joined 127 groups about People: Girls

Replies:

**Amu: **Pervert…

**Vali: That's it for now!!**

**Ikuto: Wow.**

**Amu: I liked it except for all the parts about Ikuto pervyness**

**Ikuto: I loved those D:**

**Vali: PLEASE R&R!**


	2. FB 2

**Vali: Thx all you guys for reviewing and putting my story of your alerts! I thought this story was a de la fail xD**

**Ikuto: It is.**

**Vali: You're just saying that because you want me to update Hearts Bond -_-**

**Ikuto: Yup!**

**Amu: Vali doesn't own Shugo Chara or Facebook!**

**Shugo Chara Facebook!**

Hinamori Amu is movin' on up in FarmVille! YAY!! xD

Replies:

Ikuto: FarmVille psh yeah.

Tadase: Congratz Amu! And what are you talking about Mr. LEVEL 37 GUY!

Ikuto: WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS APPEAR AT THESE TIMES?!?!?!?

Tadase: Because. Look at Amu's next post.

Hinamori Amu's Top 5 stalkers.

Hotori Tadase

Hotori Tadase

Hotori Tadase

Mashiro Rima

Hosina Utau

Replies:

Ikuto: GAY.

Tadase: I AM NOT GAY.

Ikuto: Whatever Tada-gay. **(A/N: I'm not bashing Tadase he's cute lol)**

O_____O

"Hey" Message received from Tsukiyomi Ikuto

"GO AWAY." Message sent to Tsukiyomi Ikuto from Hinamori Amu

"No."

"YES"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE YOU'LL SAY SOMETHING WEIRD WHICH'LL MAKE ME LOG OFF AND MAKE ME FORGET TO SAVE ALL MY PROGRESS IN MY GAMES AND THEN YOU'LL MAKE ME FORGET THAT I HAVE TO CHANGE MY PROFILE PICTURE LATER."

"Lol."

"LOL!?!?!? DID I JUST REALLY TYPE ALL OF THAT TO ONLY GET AN LOL!?!?!?!?"

"Haha. Lol?"

"UGH OMG" Hinamori Amu is offline.

………"NOOOO, I FORGOT TO SAVE MY PROCESS!!!"

xD

Hinamori Amu has kicked Ikuto on BuddyPoke.

Hinamori Amu has slapped Ikuto back and forth on BuddyPoke.

Ikuto: WHAT THE HECK AGAIN?

Amu: heheheheh.

;D

Valerie Gonzaga has requested to be friends with Tsukiyomi Ikuto **(XD I thought I should put myself in here.)**

Inbox 1! Valerie Gonzaga

"Uh, Do I know you?" Tsukiyomi Ikuto has written.

"Nope, put if you want to exist you will accept my friend request."

"o.o"

"You will or I can do this."

"I LIKE PREETY PONIES AND BUTTERLIES."

"MUAHAHAHA."

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?"

"Somehow. Now accept."

"Okay okay."

Tsukiyomi Ikuto has become friends with Valerie Gonzaga.

Replies:

Mashiro Rima: Who's this chick?

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: For your own good add her too.

Rima: o.o

Ikuto: NOW I SAY…SO COLD…..IT WAS SOO COLD….

Rima: OMG

Mashiro Rima has become with Valerie Gonzaga.

Replies:

Hinamori Amu: Rima, who's this?

Mashiro Rima: ADD HER NOW.

Amu: o.o

Rima: DESPAIR…DESPAIR…

Hinamori Amu has become friends with Valerie Gonzaga

O_O IM EVIL.

Hoshina Utau has got an aquarium on FishVille! **(I had to purposely play all these games lol)**

Replies:

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: MUAHAHAHAHAAH FISHVILLE?!?!?? REALLY UTAU!?!?!?

Hotori Tadase: Nice Utau! I wouldn't be laughing Mr. Level 23!

Ikuto: OKAY SCREW YOU.

Tadase: Uh huh. Screw me for having no life and being on Facebook playing FISHVILLE

Ikuto: SCREW YOU I SAY SCREW YOU!

Tadase: Whatever you say. LEVEL 54 ON YOVILLE! xD

Ikuto: SCREEEEEEEEEEWWWW YOU HARDDDDDD

MUAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAH IM SO EVILLL

Hinamori Amu has just joined the group "A lion would never cheat on his wife but A Tiger Wood."**(This is kind of offensive and I will edit this if you guys don't like it)**

Replies:

Souma Kukai: ITS AMAZING HOW WE LEARN AMERICAN THINGS FROM FACEBOOK LOL

Amu: I know.

T^T

Hinamori Amu became a fan of "DESTROY THOSE JAPANESE SQUATTING TOILETS!"**(Again if this offends anyone I will edit it.)**

Mashiro Rima: I know, they suck lol.

Amu: But I love the ones where all these buttons you press and stuff and there's like WHOOSH and AWW

Rima: I know I always press the one next to the glowing one.

Ikuto: I love how you guys are talking about toilets LMAO.

Rima: ….

Amu: ……

**Vali: That's it for now ya'll! **

**Amu: xD**

**Vali: Look up Squat toilet xD I've seen one of these and would NEVER attempt at it LOL**

**Ikuto: Wow.**

**Amu: o.o**

**Vali: ANYWAYS PLEASE R &R! ITS GIVES ME MUCH SUPPORT!**


	3. FB 3

**Vali: aww, I have got back to the Facebook story **

**Ikuto: errr am I supposed to be happy or sad?**

**Vali: Both**

**Ikuto: o_O**

**Vali: Well, I was on facebook and the great tagging revolution has started up again!**

**Ikuto: o-o**

**Vali: 8D**

**Amu: Vali doesn't own Facebook or Shugo Chara!**

Shugo Chara! Facebook 3

_Himamori Amu has tagged Tsukiyomi Ikuto in a photo._

Comments:

Ikuto: WHY AM I THE DIRTY THOUGHTS ONE?!?

Amu: It's true *nods*

Rima: aww I'm the one that will always be there for you one *o*

Ikuto: I AM NOT

Yaya: im the one that is always hungry D:

Amu: sorry T^T I had nothing else to put you as

Ikuto: HEEEYYY IM STILL HEERREEE

Tadase: ah, I am the ladies man

Amu: Yup

Ikuto: WAAAT THAT SHOULD BE ME (H)

Amu: not at all

Rima: shut up ikuto im getting like 84 notifications from you

Ikuto: BUT SHES THE ONE THAT KEEPS TALKING

Amu: Nuh uh

Tadase: I wouldn't be talking mr. restaurant city level 27

Ikuto: OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH

Hinamori Amu has become a fan of "CHEESE"

Rima likes this (Y)

Tsukiyomi Ikuto has become a fan of "CHEESE"

Comments:

Amu: WHY ARE YOU COPYING ME

Ikuto: This is a free country

Amu: WELL WE'RE ON FACEBOOK NOT A COUNTRY RAAAAAAGEEE

Ikuto: Someone's PMS'ing

Amu: I AM NOT FFFFFFFFFFFF

Ikuto: o_o

xDDDDDDD

Mashiro Rima's Lover of the day is Hinagashi Kyonin

Comments:

Nagihiko: Who the ef is that guy

Amu: oooo someone's jealous

Nagihiko: what I am not!

Amu: yah yah jealous boy

8D

Hinamori Amu's daily luck today is 98%!

Amu: YAY!!

Ikuto: I could get better

Tsukiyomi Ikuto's daily luck today is 2%!

Ikuto: god dammit

Amu: LMAO

O_o

Fujisaki Nagihiko has answered a question about Mashiro Rima **(lol idek what they say I just see them) **Would you live with him/her for a week? Yes or No

Comments:

Rima: If only I had enough points/coins o-o

Nagihiko: oh well

O________O

Hosina Utau has just hit Tsukiyomi Ikuto with a brick pillow!

Replies:

Ikuto: WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?!?

Utau: Well, because we know you can't do anything about it

Ikuto: YES I CAN

Utau: then what?

Ikuto: errr

Utau: See you can't even think about a comeback

Ikuto: …I got it! MAYBE YOUR IN THE CEILING **(from the office xD)**

Utau: I don't watch the office -_-

Ikuto: well who cares?

Yuiki Yaya has listed Hoshina Utau, Hinamori Amu, and Mashiro Rima as her sisters.

Ikuto: What. I'm officially scared now.

Utau: Don't be its not like we're going to attack you, tie you up, then shove ice up your nose

Ikuto: o_o;;;

Utau: hehehehe

**Vali: Well, since I don't play many games anymore xD it's kinda short**

**Ikuto: -cryplz-**

**Vali: aw are you still sad that those mean girls made you sad *baby tone***

**Ikuto: stfu**

**Amu: MUAAHAHAH**

**Vali: Please R & R and thx for the reviews!**


End file.
